Midnight Love Affair
by Lily Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger is the secretary to Draco Malfoy who she thinks is just a big playboy until one night she stumbles across something shocking. Draco Malfoy is actually a vampire! What will she do when their working relationship turns into something...else
1. The First Bite

Lily: Yes you darlings, a Dramione, quite, quite, unlike me. This is based off the manga series Midnight Secretary. While I was reading it I thought, what better to do than mix vampires, debauchery, and Harry Potter? I was going to make this an HPDM but I thought Hermione's character fit really well. Um. I hope this is a nice start! Oh, I'll warn you right now **there is some lemon in this chapter!! ** I know, it's very early, but it's with reason my friends. Anyway, I'll let you read now.

* * *

It was late at night, so late that most people would be sleeping. The various buildings of London were dark, everyone having gone home, but in the tall sleek skyscraper of the Malfoy Corporation's London headquarters; at the very top of the building, one light was still on. It was a tiny pinprick shining through the darkness, the brilliant but limited blazing white of a small desk lamp. The moonlight created sharp edged shapes in the room, transforming the ordinary office into an otherworldly realm. Amongst the sharply contrasted shapes two figures moved together in a heated tangle of limbs. Occasionally, as they shifted and writhed, the smooth curve of a woman's hip, pale as the moonlight itself, could be seen; shining and slick with a light sheen of sweat. Dimly outlined in the darkness the figure of a man was also apparent, the sharp aristocratic lines of his face, hinted by the moonlight, seemed to be contorted in what seemed to be pain but could easily be pleasure.

She moaned, she cried out, she pleaded, but he stayed silent, only gripping her hips harder when the pleasure grew. Slowly, expertly, he built the heat between them; she was completely in his control. As her pleasure climbed to a fever pitch, the tension in the room seemed strung tight enough to snap. He drew her close to him, nuzzled the elegant curve of her neck and inhaled her scent. Her breaths grew shorter, and as she teetered on the edge of climax, he opened his mouth against her straining neck and bit down.

A thin trickle of red slid down her pale throat and curved around one breast. She cried out into the night, and he groaned deeply with pleasure, his voice a deep, resounding rumble.

From her vantage point behind the couch, Hermione Granger witnessed all of this with wide eyes, unsure of whether it was right to be so terrified and so aroused at the same time. Her hands shook as they gripped the leather of her hiding place. Even more than becoming a peeping tom, she had been party to something that bore far more gravity. Her boss, the legendary womanizer Draco Lucius Malfoy, was a vampire! Wild situations galloped through her mind, horrific images of beautiful, staring women, all dead, their necks spouting blood. Her insides lurched and her vision swam for a second, but she could not faint. Through the madness of her frightened thoughts her characteristic sense reared its head. Even more than panicking, she knew that she needed to escape. She needed to run to the safety of her own home where she could properly break down. Steeling herself, taking slow, deep breaths, she raised her head to check and make sure the couple was still wrapped in their post-coital haze so she could escape. But as she looked up, she felt her heart stop beating for a minute. A shiver ran down her spine and she was frozen to the spot, unable to move, unable to make a sound. For, through the darkness, pinning her in place with their intensity, were her boss's cold gray eyes. And they promised a world of trouble.

* * *

2 Weeks Before…

Finally! Finally she was there. She, Hermione Granger, was at the Malfoy Corp. head office! Ever since she was in high school and her mother had started working there, she had wanted to enter the company. She had worked hard to get the best qualifications and, through her mother's connections, had managed to get into the company's secretarial department right after college. She had worked as the secretary for minor department heads and had moved up to the president's son, a higher ranking Director. That had taken four years.

Now, because of her skill at her job, she was being transferred. Her new boss was Draco Malfoy, the President's other son. Thinking about him caused her smile to falter a little. She had heard about Draco Malfoy in the course of working in the company. He was a known playboy who had women left and right, constantly going in and out of his office. He mixed his business and his pleasure, had brief trysts in his office as often as he had business meetings. He held unreasonable work hours, insisting that his secretaries keep the same. Another thing about him, he never kept a secretary for long. It was said that he went through secretaries as quickly a he went through women. Hermione had done further investigation and had found that each and every one of his past secretaries had been beautiful women. Completely disgusted, she had discovered further that, according to rumors, all of them had entered into a relationship with Draco Malfoy shortly before they stopped working.

Though she had found all this out, Hermione still felt excitement build inside her. Draco Malfoy, even if he was a womanizer, was extremely efficient and good at what he did. His department of the company operated at almost 100 percent efficiency, even more amazingly, he had kept things running without a secretary (something considered necessary that high up) for months. Hermione felt she could look past his debauchery as long as that kind of admirable workmanship kept up.

"Miss Granger, this is the Director's office" Hermione looked up from her musing to the man who had been guiding her to her new place of work. The office was similar to her old office, gleaming mahogany desk, beige carpet, typical high end upper company employee trappings. The only difference was the name on the gold plaque to the side of the door, instead of Aurelius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy was engraved there. Hermione stared at it _'That's your new boss Hermione' _she thought to herself, _'let's go meet him'_.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy doesn't seem to be in his office, I'll just go on in and leave him a memo" her guide, Mr. Longbottom, was saying. Hermione nodded absentmindedly and watched as Mr. Longbottom opened the door.

Suddenly noises poured out of the room. Panting breaths and a woman's gasps and cries flooded Hermione's ears. Embarrassing oaths tinted her cheeks red. Wide eyed, Hermione stood frozen in front of the door, eyes clapped onto the sight of her new boss caught red handed. Mr. Longbottom began to stammer some nonsense, apologizing over and over, but Draco didn't look fazed. He planted one last kiss on the soft swell of one of the woman's exposed breasts and smiled at her,

"looks like we have to finish for today" he said. The woman began to do herself up, not in the least embarrassed to be caught in such a compromising position.

"That's too bad! I guess I'll see you some other time?" she leaned over and kissed him deeply, not minding the two other people standing like deer caught in headlights watching the whole thing.

"Bye" the woman stood and smoothed out any wrinkles on her outfit before breezing out of the room. Hermione followed her with her eyes, noting her expensive looking clothes and salon quality hair; she was too well dressed to have been a prostitute.

"Neville, I hope you have a good reason for interrupting me" Hermione turned back to Draco Malfoy who had settled himself behind his massive desk. Neville, pale and shaking, started to stutter out an explanation

"he had to leave you a memo" Hermione answered for him, seeing that Neville was on the verge of fainting. Draco turned his sharp eyes to Hermione, giving her body a quick sweep before quickly losing interest.

"You are…?" he drawled, raising an eyebrow at her. Slightly offended at being given a "once-over" so blatantly, Hermione drew herself up and set her shoulders, giving him her best smile, she replied,

"Hermione Granger, your new secretary"

* * *

Lily: Augh! God! Ok it was kind of a boring first chapter, but it's for set up! Anyway, I hope you liked it.

Next Chapter: The work and The women


	2. Determination

Lily: Oh jeez. I'm writing this chapter a long time after I wrote the first chapter. I wonder if the style changed. It probably did, I write according to my mood…or the music I'm listening to…or the tv show I'm currently obsessed with…or a really great book I recently read. I'm like a chameleon, I write, talk, and act, like things I've heard or seen recently. Like now, I have a slight twangy Texas accent since…lots of people where I am talk that way.

Um, Idunno if I forgot to mention or sthg, but this is an AU. Ya…just…putting it out there. Anyway, this is boring, onto the chapter!

* * *

Midnight Love Affair: Determination

* * *

Two weeks after being appointed as Draco Malfoy's new secretary, Hermione Granger's life was moving somewhat like a high speed train. Her desk, where she began the day, had become a walled in fort built out of stacks of unfiled, unprocessed, and undelivered reports. Her next stop was usually Draco's office to check with him about the schedule. Then it was off at full speed to file and deliver the reports that were processed. She then spent countless hours condensing and processing more reports that came in.

"Why is he being so hard on you?" her friend Ginny Weasley asked her, as Hermione race walked beside her on the way to the elevator. Hermione huffed and hoisted the stack of reports in her arms to get a better hold on them,

"he's just testing me," she panted and waited for Ginny to press the up button "all his other secretaries were these ridiculously beautiful women who got by on their looks but I'm…me…so I guess I have to prove I can make up for my lack of looks with my work ethic"

Ginny snorted,

"Hermione, hate to break it to you but you're really pretty. If you'd just, let down your hair and maybe wear some makeup" Hermione shook her head

"You know why I can't do that Gin. Ah, the elevator's here"

The two women got into the elevator and waited as a few more people shuffled on after them.

"Anyway, I think it's totally over the limit how he's using you like this. Is it even legal? I mean, I'm his brother's secretary and I don't have to do half the work you do" Ginny said. Hermione sighed, she didn't need Ginny to tell her how different their workloads and bosses were; she'd worked under Ginny's boss before she became Draco's secretary and the two were worlds apart.

Aurelius Malfoy was the elder of the Malfoy sons and the exact opposite of his brother. Kind, considerate, always polite; he was a Director in the company like Draco but, unlike his brother, he wasn't involved in endless, potentially destructive scandals. He had had the same secretary for many years and had only replaced her with Ginny when the other woman had had to go on maternity leave. He was like the perfect boss and always treated his underlings with respect and kindness.

The elevator pinged and Hermione looked up to see that they were at her floor,

"I'll see you later Gin, I've to hand in these reports before lunchtime" she called, Ginny just rolled her eyes,

"you sure you'll get off early enough for that?" she called sarcastically. Hermione smiled and shrugged,

"busy, busy, busy" she said, and walked off to find the supervisor she needed to turn her reports in to.

* * *

When the reports were turned in and she was waiting outside for a driver to come by and pick her up so she could run some errands, Hermione reflected on Ginny's words. Of course, what the other woman said was completely true; Draco Malfoy's treatment of her was out of line. From the minute they had met, the man had rejected her

_Two weeks ago_

"_Secretary?" Draco looked at Neville who nodded nervously_

"_y-yes, she's the new girl HR sent over to replace Maya" he said, twisting his hands together. Hermione nodded and extended a hand_

"_I look forward to working with you sir."_

_Draco frowned and picked up a manila folder on his desk,_

"_Hermione Granger, you've been working for us for…four years? You have no complaints, a high level of efficiency, easy to get along with, very dedicated…" he flipped the file closed and looked her over again,_

"_all very good qualities, top notch in fact" _

"_ah, thank y--" Hermione began to say_

"_Longbottom, take her away" Draco said, interrupting her. He tossed the file onto the desk and looked away, completely disinterested. _

"_Wh-what!?" Neville said, Hermione reared back as if struck,_

"_excuse me sir?" she said. Draco sighed, looking bored,_

"_take her away and bring me someone more attractive, someone with more…sex appeal" he said. Hermione could feel herself flushing, turning red_

"_B-but sir" Neville began to say but was cut off by Hermione_

"_Excuse me sir" she said, working to keep a smile on her face "I know I'm not the most attractive of women but that should not interfere with my work"_

_Draco smirked,_

"_of course not, I can see from your credentials that you're a very efficient and hard worker" he said,_

"_then why…" _

"_Just think of this as my personal preference, just a …quirk of mine." _

'_**Quirk my arse' **__Hermione thought, but said_

"_Well sir, I don't believe that looks say everything about a person and I would like for you to give me a chance to work as your secretary before you judge me." _

_Draco's smirk turned into a scowl,_

"_I also prefer secretaries who don't give their bosses orders" he said,_

"_It wasn't an order sir, merely a suggestion" Hermione replied, still smiling. Draco appeared to think,_

"_Very well, I'll give you a chance. But I'll let you know right now that it's going to be a lot of work. I don't tolerate mistakes, whining, or idiocy in general. If you have any questions, don't bother me with them, you can look up older references for help. I keep very late hours and I expect you to do the same, no complaints." He got up from his desk and went over to a towering pile of reports sitting on a filing cabinet in the corner. _

"_These" he said, dropping the stack onto his desk "need to be in to me by tomorrow. First thing in the morning."_

_Hermione looked a the huge pile and then back at her new boss who was smirking at her,_

"_still think you can do this job?" he said. Hermione only smiled brighter and took the stack into her arms,_

"_they'll be waiting for you when you get here sir" she said and strolled out_

_End Flashback_

And so she had existed as part secretary, part Draco Malfoy's personal errand girl. Not only did she take care of office related things but it seemed it was also part of her job to go out and buy all sorts of charms and trinkets for Draco's many (many) women. Hermione heaved a deep sigh, feeling a, now familiar, exhaustion settle deep in her bones.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up to see that the car had arrived and the driver was waiting with the door open for her. Shaking herself, she smiled at him and got into the car

"where to today?" he asked when she had settled herself

"Harrods again Roger" she replied, and they were off.

* * *

By the time she returned from her errands, it was already near closing time. The present she had had to buy was for a woman Draco was meeting later on that very same night. Hermione trudged back into the office and was sitting at her desk when the door to Draco's office opened and he walked out with a woman on his arm. Hermione spared them a fleeting glance and frowned to herself, already used to her boss's womanizing ways but not approving of it.

"Are you alright?"

. Hermione shot a furtive glance at the couple upon hearing Draco's murmured words.

'_What the?' _she thought, taking in the woman's appearance.

To say she was pale was an understatement. With skin that was paper white and eyes that looked up at Draco with a feverish glint to them, she looked as if she was still in the throes of a particularly bad cold. Her grip on Draco's arm wasn't the affectionate hold of a satisfied lover, Hermione now noticed, but the desperate grasp of a person who could not stand on their own. Shocked, Hermione watched as Draco guided the woman to the elevator where they entered and disappeared, presumably to go to her car.

"What in the world? All they did was have sex! Why does she look like she's been sick for a week?" Hermione muttered to herself.

"Come to think of it, all the women he has in and out of there look like that when they're…done" she sat up in her chair, suddenly, several things began to come together in her mind.

"Why _do _all those women look that way when they leave him? They all look perfectly fine when they go in" she said, deep in thought. Then something came to her and she jumped up from her seat

"what if…what if he uses drugs on them!? What if he's feeding them illegal things that make them like that!?" She exclaimed.

"Wouldn't that be bad then? If he gets caught then wouldn't it affect the whole company?" wild images raced through her mind. She saw people's shock and horror if the news ever came out. It'd be the biggest scandal in company history. They'd probably lose their investors and clients, the company would have to undergo downsizing, and then eventually they'd go bankrupt!

"No, no, I can't be sure that's it…" she said, trying to banish all the things she'd just thought.

"Besides…it's not like he could really do something like that…is it?" Suddenly an image of Draco popped into her mind, the devilish aura he wore like a second skin, the rakish habits, his mysterious late night goings on…

"Oh lord! Who am I kidding!? I don't know if he's capable of that! He could very well be! And if he is, then I could be out of a job, so many people could be out of jobs! My future is at stake here! I have to find out!" she declared.

"Find out what?" a voice behind her asked, sounding amused. She spun and gasped when she saw her boss lounging against her desk, smirking at her.

"Um…I have to find out…where…where I should leave the gift I bought for your date tonight if you weren't going to be back before I left for the night" she said, smiling and hoping he hadn't heard her rant.

Draco stood and walked to his office,

"I'll be leaving in a little bit but you can leave the present in my office as I'll be returning here later on tonight to continue my…business with my date. After you've finished up, you're free to go" he said, and shut the door.

'_He'll bring her back here tonight then.'_ Hermione thought to herself,

'_Well…then tonight's the night. I'll find out what it is he __**really**__ does in that office!'_

* * *

Lily: Ok so here it is, the second chapter. Nothing really happens, just a stroke of realization on Hermione's part. A whole mess of stuff happens in the next chapter so I hope y'all look forward to that. I'm tired to death of sitting on my bum right now so I think I'll take a five minute walk around my apartment and then sit back down and maybe write the third chapter. I'm thinking of having a few chapters ready to go before I put this one up…that way I don't need to worry about anything during these first few hectic months of school…I'll just have a whole mess of chapters sitting at the ready. I already have the next chapter all done! Um, I'd like to thank you lovely people who reviewed the first chapter, you're all really lovely! Anyway, tell me what you think!

note, Harrods is like the British Bloomindales I think...or the...Dillards or something. It's one of those Department stores. Yeah...

Next Chapter: The deal. The discovery. The dilemma


	3. The Work of a Voyeur

Lily: Hi! I'm writing this after revising the second chapter (which I didn't really like all that much) so I can post the second chapter and move on with my "to do" list. There's been a lot of chaos and whatnot since school just started and I'm in college but it should die down soon and I'll get right into the grind of things. Love!

* * *

Midnight Love Affair: The Work of a Voyeur

* * *

Draco Malfoy's office was decorated specifically for comfort. The man was notorious for his many office trysts but he was even more notorious for his love of comfort and his office was nothing if not that. The plush carpet was of the highest grade, the swivel chair was more like a recliner on wheels, and the lounge which sat at one end of the office was more heavenly than most beds. Hermione noted all this as she sat curled beneath Draco's massive desk, waiting for his return and asking herself what in the world she was doing.

"Oh Lord, I'm going to get caught and fired! What am I thinking!?" she whispered furiously, eyes darting nervously around the room. She had called Roger, Draco's driver, ten minutes ago and had somehow finessed out of him how long it would be before he returned to the office. Roger had said that he was on his way back to the office and would be back in no more than fifteen minutes.

"What do I do, what do I do? Should I leave?" her nerves were on end, twisting her stomach into hopeless knots and causing her to perspire. The space beneath the desk was cavernous and not very confining but Hermione felt like it was a very small oven in which she was trapped and slowly stewing in her own juices (disgusting!).

"No." suddenly she looked up, determined "I can't do this. I have to get out of here. I have to lea--"

The door creaked open and her sentence was cut off abruptly. She looked out from behind the desk to the door where she saw the silhouette of a man and a woman entering.

"It's been a while since I've been in here Draco" a woman's husky voice purred, a dark chuckle that must have been Draco sent sudden shivers across Hermione's skin

"Well, I don't want to tire you out. You're very…precious" he said the woman laughed and said something Hermione couldn't hear. There was some rustling then Hermione heard the door close. The room was suddenly dark once more and she knew all her chances at escaping were now gone.

"Why don't we get some light?" Draco spoke in the darkness and Hermione heard his muffled footsteps crossing the office then suddenly a softly glowing light flared into life on the other side of the room.

"Much better, now I can see your beautiful face" Hermione almost gagged but held herself in check. The woman giggled and murmured something unintelligible but must have been funny because Draco laughed.

"Darling, I want to see the view. From an office this high it must be beautiful" Hermione cringed, if she opened the blinds then the room would be flooded with moonlight and she would have even less shadows to hide safely in.

"Anything for you" Draco said and Hermione clenched her fists as the blinds rustled and suddenly moonlight bathed the room in milky white light.

"Wow, it's really beautiful" the woman breathed,

"yes but you're much more beautiful" Draco said. More giggling and rustling ensued and Hermione realized with horror that they really were about to have sex right there in the office.

'_Oh God, why me? Why did I do this? What did I think I would accomplish by sneaking in here? How will I look at him tomorrow?' _she thought to herself, too embarrassed to move. She sat stewing in her mortification, unsure if she should look over to see if they were absorbed enough in their…act that they wouldn't notice her slipping out. She needed to escape; this was the most embarrassing thing she had ever witnessed in all her years of living.

'_Ok' _she thought to herself _'let's take a look' _

She peeked around the edge of the desk towards the lounge where the couple was, expecting to be scarred for the rest of her life. But the sight that met her eyes was far from scarring.

To say that it was erotic was an understatement. In fact, it was the most sexual thing she had ever seen. Her face flushed the reddest it probably had in her life and heat rushed to her groin. Embarrassed, she told herself to look away, to stop behaving like a peeping tom, but her eyes remained wide open, glued to the sight before her.

The woman moaned, she groaned, she sighed, she made noises Hermione didn't think she herself could ever make. Draco's face, always so composed at work was distorted in pleasure. His voice was deep and hoarse, a complete difference form his everyday smooth drawl. Their voices melded together in the night along with the sounds of their bodies; the slide of skin against skin, of clothes against skin, of the lounge beneath them.

Hermione watched this with increasing arousal, somehow unable to remove her eyes from the couple on the lounge.

"Draco…" the woman panted and Hermione felt that she could die on the spot from embarrassment. To hear such things, to watch such things! But still her eyes would not move.

The tension in the room built and built, spiraling upwards faster than Hermione thought possible. Her own body was wound tight as a spring and she thought she could explode from the force of it.

And then it happened. The bite.

To describe the look on Draco's face as his fangs pierced the woman's skin would be nearly impossible.

Pleasure wasn't strong enough. Ecstasy did it no justice. And rapture was nowhere near it.

The woman reached her climax with a cry but Hermione's eyes were stuck on Draco's face as, groaning, he too came. His eyes shut tight and his face was suddenly blissful, satisfied. In that moment, even through her terror, Hermione thought he was beautiful.

And then the spell was broken. She turned back to the desk, desperate thoughts began to surface but all she needed to do was escape. She turned back, hoping Draco and his date were still too wrapped up in each other to notice her, and met the eyes of the last man she wanted to see her.

* * *

His eyes bore into hers, cold and devoid of emotion. His face was a blank mask but he still managed to give off an aura that would make criminals shake. They held each other's eyes for a few moments until suddenly he smiled and Hermione felt the reality of the situation wash over her like a bucket of ice cold water.

Her boss was a vampire who had just drunk the blood of a woman and killed her, and Hermione had been right there watching! And now she had been found by a man who was no better than a murderer!

'_Escape!' _her mind was screaming at her, but her frozen limbs were slow to respond. It seemed like there was some mysterious force holding her in place.

"Granger" Draco drawled, but his voice was rough and predatory. Hermione jerked back and gasped. His eyes glinted in the moonlight and she realized that he was not her boss Draco right then, he was another Draco, the Draco of murder and blood stained midnight rendezvous.

'_Run! Now!' _her mind was still screaming and this time she obeyed, rising to her feet and running towards the door. She hoped that Draco would take time to pull on clothes and that would slow him down so she could escape but her hopes were dashed as she reached the door and went to open it but an arm shot by and slammed it back shut.

"Never took you for a voyeur Miss Granger" Draco's voice sounded behind her. Her whole body stiffened and her breathing quickened. She stood stock still, afraid to move. She could feel the heat of his body rolling off him in waves. He was close enough to her that it would be the work of seconds to kill her.

"I…I am not a voyeur" she managed to croak, her throat very dry. She heard him shift behind her, coming closer, his breath was hot on the nape of her neck.

"But you've just seen what I did with that woman. You sat there and watched through the whole thing." His drawled, he wasn't accusing her, he was just stating the facts of the situation. Yet, beneath that casual tone lay a clear threat. Hermione sucked in a breath,

'_He's going to kill me' _she thought.

"Yes I did!" she said, her voice ringing with false bravado "I saw it! I saw the whole thing so now what? You'll kill me!? Kill me like you killed that woman and probably countless others!?"

Behind her, Draco began to laugh. Offended despite her terror, she turned around to face him,

"what!? It's true isn't it!? You're going to kill me!" she cried

"why would I do something like that!?" he said, still laughing.

"Because that woman over there is clearly dead! I've been witness to a murder and now you'll kill me to hide that!" She was nearly screeching at this point and was struck with the irony that she was sitting there explaining to a vampire why he was about to kill her.

"Dead? Oh no, she's not dead. Just very…satisfied" Draco said. Hermione gave him a look that told him she clearly did not believe a word he said and he groaned,

"come over and have a look if you don't believe me" he said and grabbed her wrist. She gasped, not expecting to be touched so suddenly

"relax Miss Granger, I'm not going to eat you" Draco said, and began dragging her to the prone form of the woman on the couch.

"Look, look at her. She's clearly breathing"

Hermione averted her eyes at first, embarrassed to be staring at a complete stranger who happened to be naked. Draco gave an exasperated sigh and dragged her forward then forced her hand to the woman's chest,

"what are you doing!?" she exclaimed, mortified

"you've watched her have sex already, there's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Draco replied.

"Now concentrate, can't you feel her heart beating?"

Hermione, about to stutter out a retort, stopped and focused. Beneath her palm she could feel it; the slow but steady beating of the woman's heart. Startled, she looked up at Draco who raised an eyebrow at her,

"she's…she's alive?" she breathed, looking back at the woman in wonder. Draco leaned back and released her, crossing his arms and giving her an 'I told you so' look.

"How…?" Hermione asked, all her panic and terror forgotten. Draco sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that night and settled himself against a wall,

"I" he said "am a vampire. And we vampires, as you might know, can't just eat food like you humans can, we survive on your blood. But, unlike what all those foolish human myths say, we do not stoop to murder to obtain sustenance, we merely take enough to sate our thirst and leave the human _alive _when we finish"

Hermione frowned, her brain going into overdrive,

"but…but why all women? I thought vampires didn't discriminate. And why do you always…well…have _relations _with them?" she asked, forgetting her embarrassment for a minute.

"Who would want to put their mouth on the neck of another man!?" Draco asked, sounding completely disgusted,

"in any case, vampires only drink blood from the opposite sex. Only women will work for me. As for why I have, how did you put it? Ah, _relations_, with women when I drink from them…" he smirked here and dragged Hermione into his arms, trapping her in his strong embrace.

Suddenly his powerful scent enveloped her and the heat of his body was like a furnace, hot against her even through her clothes. He brought his lips close to her ear and

"women" he whispered "taste the most exquisite when they are in the throes of ecstasy"

He moved away and took her hand, bringing it to his lips

"their blood is at its best at the moment before they climax"

He slipped a finger between his lips and Hermione felt the sharp press of one of his fangs against it, just enough to draw blood. She shuddered but was powerless in his arms, could do nothing to stop him. She watched as one perfect drop of blood seeped out of her finger, and then as he, smiling wickedly, slid her finger completely into his mouth. A shock ran through her whole body and she forgot to be offended or appalled at his actions.

"They feel nothing but the sweetest ecstasy when I pierce them, and I leave no mark on their bodies"

He showed her the finger he had just bit and she saw that, though there was blood trickling down it, there was no puncture wound. She looked at him, too dazed to speak. Draco only smirked and withdrew, releasing her. He began to button his shirt properly

"now you know everything, and now you're a secretary I can use" he said, his tone suddenly businesslike.

"What!?" Hermione said, snapped out of her daze by his words

"of course, you know about my…circumstances, and you understand everything that goes on. That makes you one hundred times more useful than you were. Congratulations, I now have reason to keep you" he was fastening his tie as he spoke, looking for all the world as if he was getting ready to go to work.

"And what if I don't want to be kept!?" Hermione spluttered, absolutely rejecting the idea. He looked at her and his eyes were cold again,

"you have a friend called…what was it? Ah yes, Ginevra…Ginevra Weasley, do you not?" he asked casually,

"It's Ginny…" she replied.

"Yes, little red headed Ginny Weasley. How does she like her job here?" he asked. Hermione opened her mouth the answer but was cut off by Draco

"very well I imagine. According to my sources she's currently earning money to help her family. It wouldn't be very good for her or them if she were to lose that job now would it?"

Hermione snapped her mouth shut and flared furiously at her boss.

"I trust you understand?" Draco said. Oh she understood, she understood all too clearly.

"You're blackmailing me…" she said. He smiled, it didn't reach his eyes

"I am indeed; I do hope its working. You haven't answered my question, do you understand?" His eyes bored into hers, they promised nothing but pain if she refused.

She continued to glare at him for a minute before she sighed. No matter how much she hated this, how much she wanted nothing more than to storm out of the office and never return, she knew that what he said was true. She couldn't let herself be the cause of Ginny being out of work. Even more than Hermione herself, Ginny needed her job.

"Yes…sir" she finally grit out. Draco's smile widened and he nodded,

"very good. Now go home, you'll have to come in early tomorrow." He said and turned away, already forgetting about her.

Hermione glared daggers at his back for a minute before turning and storming furiously from the office.

It looked like she got what she wanted, she was now permanently Draco Malfoy's secretary. Scowling, she thought of something her mother always used to say to her, _'sometimes what you wish for doesn't turn out to be what you want' _

Hermione had never thought that that was any truer.

* * *

Lily: This is the longest chapter yet! It's not very long at all but…I mean…it's the longest that's been put out so…REJOICE! Well, I am...

The next chapter is done, all that's left is to post this one and then write the next next chapter. Anyway, glee!

Next Chapter: Research, More Work, and an exciting proposition


	4. A Dangerous Situation

Lily: Gaaaaah I'm writing this as I teeter on the edge of the second week of school. I'm about to tumble down into the third week and already I'm tired. Uuuugh. Anyway, I'll write this and then post chapter three and then, Chicken Alfredo dinnertime! Glee!

* * *

Midnight Love Affair: A Dangerous Situation

* * *

"_Vampires are dangerous creatures of the night. They depend solely on the lifeblood of humans for survival and are known to take the life of whatever poor soul they feed on. They are not human so their abilities are above that of a normal human. Vampires can take on the form of bats, they can fly in their humanoid forms, they possess a superhuman strength, and can use a technique called Body Bind where they use their eyes to…"_

Hermione Granger slammed down the book she'd been reading in frustration and angrily picked up the next one, titled "All You Need to Know About Vampires and More!."

It had been a long, hard month since she had stumbled across her boss, Draco Malfoy, sucking the blood of a woman in his office. Ever since "The Incident", as she had dubbed it, things in the office only seemed to become more difficult. Now that she was aware of Draco's situation, she was expected to keep his ridiculously late hours, to arrive early in the morning, to run all sorts of errands that he hadn't delegated to her before as she hadn't known. Never before had she regretted something as much as she regretted hiding in his office that night.

"_A Vampire's worst enemy is the cross. Vampires are abominations against God and being thus, cannot stand the sight or feel of anything holy. The purity of holy things, depending on the amount of holiness in them, can blind or even kill a vampire…Wooden stakes also pose a sizeable threat to vampires. A wooden stake driven straight through the heart is the most surefire way to kill a vampire…"_

Hermione looked at the passage she had been reading and decided that the information seemed useful and wrote it down in her notepad, intent on further research.

The day after she had found out about Draco Malfoy's…condition, the part o her that loved to know things awoke and reared its head. She was gripped by the intense need to know everything and anything about vampires. And so she had made a trip to her local library and had borrowed every book pertaining to vampires they had. Quite a lot of them were nothing but foolish made-up rubbish but she had been able to glean small tidbit of, what sounded like, useful information from a few.

"Doing some research Miss Granger?" an amused voice said from above her. Hermione looked up and blushed lightly when she saw Draco standing there, a mocking smirk on his lips.

"Yes, what of it?" she replied defensively, straightening in her chair. Draco picked up one of her books and flipped through the pages, looking more and more amused as he went.

"These books are full of rubbish, you won't find anything of use in anything a _human _wrote" he said, dropping the book and walking away from her desk and back into his office.

Hermione picked the book back up and stared at the closed door her boss had just disappeared through.

Another thing she had started noticing about Draco this past month was that he seemed to harbor an intense dislike for humans. Though he was regularly seen with many different human women, he thought and spoke of them as if they were nothing more than meals; something which, Hermione had realized, to him they were. She had never heard anyone say the word "human" and make it sound so dirty!

The door to Draco's office opened and the man himself stepped out wearing his coat,

"Miss Granger, it would be time better spent improving your looks than reading those books." He said, noticing the book still in her hand. She frowned at him

"that may well be the case but this is the only way I can find out the things I need to know" she put the book down neatly on the desk.

"Need to…?" Draco said, smirking slightly "trying to dig up some information to use against me so you can make your escape?" he raised his eyebrows, looking every bit the vampire that he was.

"Not at all" Hermione replied calmly, "even though the role was forced upon me I have a duty to uphold as a secretary. I know there are certain…problems that come with being a vampire and I wanted to be as informed on them as I could so, should the situation ever arise, I could help you out of trouble."

They stared at each other for a minute before Draco cleared his throat

"In any case, after you've finished whatever it is you need to do, you're free to go today, I've an early…meal to get to" he said and walked out of the office to the elevator.

When he had gone, Hermione stood and collected all her books. She hadn't remembered that today there was an early meal scheduled, perhaps it had been Draco who put it in. Now that she knew about his being a Vampire, Hermione was also put in charge of scheduling his "meals". The women who were seen going in and out of Draco's office were, in fact, meals not the (very) brief trysts everyone had thought them to be. Hermione scheduled a different woman twice every week, sometimes Draco would schedule another one himself if he felt he would need one.

She looked at the clock and sighed, it was good that she was getting to leave early today, she was tired! Luckily she had finished her work quickly so she could leave as soon as she had cleaned up for the night.

* * *

"Hermione! Wait up!"

Hermione turned around and smiled as she saw Ginny running towards her. It felt like she hadn't seen her redheaded friend in a long time and she was happy she got off early enough to see her for once.

"Good Lord woman! I haven't seen you in an age!" Ginny gasped when she had caught up. Hermione laughed,

"sorry about that, Mr. Malfoy keeps late hours" she said. Ginny scowled,

"I tell you, that man is nothing short of a slave driver. Look at how tired you are!" Ginny had caught her breath so the pair began walking.

"I just didn't sleep very well last night" Hermione insisted. Ginny shot her an 'I don't believe a word of your bull' look,

"And I'm the fairy princess Sparkle" she said sarcastically. Hermione giggled,

"oh Gin, I've missed you." She said, flinging an arm around her friend.

"Yeah, yeah!" Ginny grumbled "anyway, where're we off to? It's a Friday night and neither of us has to be in until 2 tomorrow. And don't try to tell me otherwise Hermione Granger, I know its company wide!" Ginny's blue eyes bore into her skull and Hermione sadly bid farewell to any dreams of a nice night in.

"Well, we aren't dressed for a club Gin" she tried, sounding so hopeful that Ginny had to bite back a round of laughter.

"Oh 'Mione, you know there's always a way to get around wardrobe deficiencies when Ginny Weasley is involved" Ginny said, a mischievous look in her eyes. Hermione groaned as Ginny pulled her down the sidewalk, no doubt towards a very, very long night.

* * *

When she finally settled down in the office the next day, Hermione was suffering from a terrible headache from lack of sleep so she didn't notice anyone had come in until a male voice bade her good morning. Looking up sharply, she was relieved and delighted to see it was the other Malfoy son, Aurelius.

"Ah! Good morning sir!" she said, standing and smiling at the man who had once been her boss.

Aurelius Malfoy was the opposite of his brother in almost every way. He was kind, considerate, gentle natured, and polite; his reputation in the company was spotless, women loved him and men respected him. Not only was he opposite in personality but in looks as well. While both Malfoy sons were disarmingly handsome, Draco was fair haired and had blue-grey eyes whereas Aurelius had dark hair and dark eyes. They made an ironic pair of brothers.

"How are you Miss Granger?" Aurelius asked and Hermione smiled inwardly, happy to be treated so politely after a month and a half of Draco's verbal abuse.

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking sir. And how are you?" she replied,

"Just as polite as always Miss Granger. I'm doing well thank you. Your friend Miss Weasley is a very efficient secretary" he said.

"Ah, she does work hard. Um, Director Malfoy isn't in at the moment…" Hermione trailed off, unsure of what else to say. Aurelius smiled,

"That's fine, I'll just wait inside his office if that's alright" he said. Hermione accompanied him to Draco's office and let him in, leaving a minute later to go prepare coffee.

When she came back with a cup of steaming black coffee Aurelius was standing by the large windows, staring out at the London skyline seemingly lost in thought.

"Your coffee sir," Hermione said softly, setting down the tray and standing back.

"Ah, thank you Miss Granger."

They were silent for a minute while Aurelius fixed his coffee then, suddenly

"So I see you've found out" he said, staring into his cup.

"Excuse me sir?" Hermione asked,

"About Draco's…circumstances" he clarified. Hermione nodded

"yes sir," she replied.

"It's good he has someone else who knows about it…someone who can help him…" Aurelius continued, tentatively sipping his coffee.

"Ah, I'll try and help him as best I can sir"

"Who needs help?" a familiar voice said from the door and the two of them turned to see Draco leaning against the doorframe, looking decidedly unhappy.

"What are you doing here brother?" he asked, straightening and walking into the room,

"I came to remind you of the Howard Enterprises dinner tomorrow" Aurelius answered. Draco groaned and walked over to his desk,

"of course I remember it, you didn't need to come all the way over here to remind me, if that's even what you came for" he said, throwing himself into his chair and fixing a steely eyed look on his brother.

"well that and…" Aurelius started but trailed off,

"and?" Draco snapped, clearly unwilling to have his brother in his office any longer, "what!?"

"And Mother wants you to come home soon. This is getting ridiculous Draco" he said in a rush.

Hermione thought she could feel the temperature in the room drop. The look on Draco's face was positively terrifying,

"Tell that _woman_" he said in a chilling voice "that she can stop sending messengers too weak to refuse her and face me herself if she wants something"

Aurelius sighed and, ignoring the jibe Draco had aimed at him, he finished his coffee and stood,

"Thanks for the coffee Miss Granger; it was delicious, as always." He said, turning to Draco his eyes flashed briefly with sorrow,

"and Draco, make sure you attend the dinner tomorrow, and bring your secretary"

He nodded to them and exited the office.

Hermione turned to Draco who was staring at the door as if he wished it would burst into flames.

"Well then, I'll just clear this up" she said and bent to pick up Aurelius' cup,

"delicious as always eh?" Draco suddenly spoke, looking up at her,

"did you often make coffee for him? Are you one of those?" his smirk was especially mocking,

"one of what sir?" Hermione asked, briskly clearing up scraps of sugar packets,

"one of those office ladies that fawn over my brother's every move and word?"

Hermione frowned at him,

"Director Malfoy is a kind and well respected man. I admire him, but as an efficient and hardworking superior, nothing more" she said. Draco only laughed at her,

"ok, ok Miss Granger, so you say. Just don't set your sights too high" Hermione only gave him a disapproving look and gathered up the coffee things.

"Well, I shall go clean these and then prepare the data for tomorrow's meeting and dinner" she said and, before Draco could imply she harbored designs on his brother again, she turned and walked out of the office.

* * *

Draco and Hermione sat in the back seat of the town car that would take them to the Howard Enterprise dinner. The meeting they had been in before the dinner had run over and they had had to dress in a hurry.

"I don't see why all those department heads can't get their acts together. And their secretaries! Embarrassments to the position, the lot of them." Draco grumbled. Hermione ignored him, looking out the window as the car navigated the streets.

"Roger, I'm sorry but we're in a bit of a rush. If we don't hurry I'm afraid we won't even be fashionably late" Draco said to the man who nodded and sped up.

Hermione looked at the back of Roger's head, thinking.

'_Roger's been with Malfoy Corp for a long time, and he's the only one who ever drives Draco. He also takes Draco out on his 'meals'…he must also know Draco's a vampire' _it made sense for the driver to know about Draco, who else could drive him around to all his meals and not ask questions?

"We're here Granger, quit spacing out and let's go" Draco said, dropping the 'Miss' he usually attached to her name in irritation. Hermione snapped out of her daze and looked at the building they had pulled up to.

"A church?" she muttered, and looked sharply at Draco who was walking ahead of her. As she looked on, he went to the door where he was greeted by a man he was obviously familiar with, and then he walked into the building. Hermione waited for a minute and nothing happened.

'_Well, he __**did **__say that humans make up a lot of myths about vampires. Perhaps that holiness one was another one of them' _she thought, shrugging, before she walked into the church herself.

* * *

The church was actually a restaurant which the wife of the Howard Enterprises CEO owned. The room was elegant and brightly lit with high quality furniture and beautiful (and most likely expensive) paintings hanging on the walls. An enormous stylized wooden cross hung suspended from the ceiling and depictions of saints in stained glass made up the windows. Aside from those, Hermione saw nothing else "holy" and it didn't seem to be bothering Draco so she stopped focusing on in and instead committed herself to enjoying the dinner.

Later, as they were finishing dessert, the Howard CEO stood up on stage and called everyone's attention

"Excuse me, my honored guests, thank you greatly for coming to this dinner. I have now, for you enjoyment, some music that my wife and I truly love and we hope you will too"

He announced gesturing offstage, and out came about twenty black robed nuns. They took their positions and then, after a collective intake of breath, began to sing. Hermione couldn't remember the name of the song but she knew it from the one year she had spent in Catholic school when the sisters used to sing it every morning at mass.

When they had finished singing, they trooped offstage and the audience clapped politely. By this time, dinner was over and people were just mingling, Hermione was about to pick up her cup of tea when Draco grabbed her wrist,

"we're going" he said, his voice strangely hoarse. Hermione looked at him strangely but stood and, excusing herself from the table and bidding their table-mates good evening, followed Draco.

* * *

By the time they got their coats and had said goodbye to everyone they needed to, Roger had already pulled up to the front of the restaurant. Draco got into the car in a hurry and Hermione slipped in beside him,

"where to sir?" Roger asked, pulling away from the church.

"the office" Draco said again in that strange hoarse voice. Hermione looked closer to him and was startled to see that he was sweating and his breath was coming in short quick gasps.

"what's the matter!?" Hermione asked him, instantly worried. Roger turned around and looked sharply at Draco who had his hand over his eyes and looked even paler than usual.

"That church you went to belonged to the Howards of Howard Enterprises didn't it?" Roger asked, suddenly sounding urgent. Hermione nodded,

"yes, they…" but Roger cut her off,

"the Howards are devout and practicing Christians!" he exclaimed. Draco swore next to her,

"how did I overlook that!?" he growled. Hermione reached out a tentative hand

"sir? Are you alright?" she asked, but Draco suddenly jerked away from her,

"don't come near me Granger" he barked. Hermione jumped,

"but, but what's the matter!?" she cried "I thought none of that stuff about crosses was true! Why does it matter that they were devout Christians!? What made you become like this!?" Roger sighed.

"You really should tell her these kinds of things sir," he said and met Hermione's eyes in the rearview mirror,

"Vampires are not affected just by things related to the religion, but if the one holding them or owning them is true to the religion then it slowly drains away his life force."

Hermione gasped,

"his life force? Then how does he get better?" she asked, suddenly afraid she was about to witness her boss's death.

"Blood" Roger said very seriously, "for some reason, human blood is the only thing that can replenish a vampire's life force"

Draco shifted so he could glare at the back of Roger's head,

"you talk too much Roger" he growled,

"begging your pardon sir but she needed to know" the driver replied.

"Now you know Granger, quickly call someone from…" Draco rasped, looking weaker by the minute. Hermione made a quick decision then and cut him off

"no," she said, "drink my blood."

* * *

Lily: DUN DUN DUNNNN! Yeah…so a little cliffhanger. Whee! The next chapter is sitting and marinating, so probably next weekend I can get it kinked out and baked and good to go. Anyway, as always, thanks for reading! I love all of you gaiz!

Next Chapter: A tentative taste, An awkward situation, and Meeting the Parents


	5. A Reason

Lily: Hi hiiiii! So here I am, ready to go into the fourth week of school, pretty screwed. So, to take my mind off all my troubles and horrors, I'm writing this chapter so I can post the fourth chapter. Glee! I'd like to give a shout out to all the reviewers, you're all the best thing EVER! And I'm sorry if this chapter is a little late in coming…I discovered Firefly and Serenity and am also a bum, Anyway, read on!

* * *

Midnight Love Affair: A Reason

* * *

Draco Malfoy could have sworn he'd hired a level headed, strict, well grounded secretary. He could have sworn that, despite leaning a little towards boring, Hermione Granger was the perfect, _safe_, and wise choice in secretary. So he really couldn't understand what was going on in the back seat of his town car at the moment.

"drink my blood" she said again, looking, and sounding, as if she had just told him to do something completely normal. Draco leaned back and away from her, regarding the frizzy haired woman next to him.

"Did you have too much to drink at dinner Granger?" he finally said, still not believing what he was hearing.

"I didn't drink anything" Hermione replied. Draco kept on looking at her as if she had just torn off her clothes and declared herself the Queen of England.

"Are you sure you didn't have anything? Have you lost your mind then?" he asked, his vision swimming even as he spoke.

"I didn't drink and I'm not crazy sir!" Hermione cried, eyes blazing "I'm your secretary!"

When Draco just continued to stare at her as if she were mad, she leaned forward

"I know I'm not your usual 'high quality' fare but you and I both know you're far too drained to wait for one of your women to get to the office. Tonight I failed to protect you and, as your secretary, that's one failure I can't accept." She said, completely serious.

Draco regarded her for a moment, knowing that what she'd said was true, he couldn't hold out much longer before he passed out.

"You sure you know what you're saying Granger?" he tried one more time, needing to be sure the woman knew exactly what he was about to do to her.

"I know _exactly _what I'm saying sir" she replied.

A smirk slid across his face and he leaned forward, taking her into his arms

"this amount of devotion to a job you don't even want, exemplary Granger" he murmured and drew her closer, sweeping aside the hair at the nape of her neck with one icy cold hand. He leaned closer to her and she could feel his lips on her skin,

"this will probably hurt a little" he whispered before slowly opening his mouth and biting down.

There was pain. One moment of the sharpest piercing pain she had ever felt, But then that moment was gone, banished to the furthest part of her mind by the overwhelming feeling of…of **him**.

He was everywhere. Physically she felt him around her, holding her close but she also felt him inside her, something of him reaching inside her and pulling something out. She felt the point where they were connected, her pulse throbbing gently, his lips caressing her skin, the warmth of his mouth. His hands tightened on her, drew her impossibly closer. Her breath came out in short gasps and, somewhere in her muddled mind, she realized that he, too, was breathing quickly; their hearts beat together, becoming one sound that thundered in her ears. All she could feel, hear, and think was him.

He groaned and suddenly he was gone from her. Her heart was again only her heart, her breath only her breath. She gasped and a hand went up to the point they were connected, she looked up at him, bewildered.

"Sir? Have you…have you taken enough?" she gasped, somehow out of breath. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and leaned back in his seat,

"if I took my fill of you I suspect you wouldn't be able to come into work for at least a week. You've given me enough Granger, we're at the train station now, you can get home yourself?" he said. Hermione nodded and gathered her things,

"very well sir, I'll see you in the morning" she said and exited the car.

* * *

"Roger, call Maria, Jane, and Kiera…" she heard Draco order the driver as she left. Sighing, she made her way to the train, ready to throw herself into bed and have a good night's sleep.

The next morning Hermione arrived at work bedraggled and sleep deprived. It had been inexplicably difficult to go to sleep the previous night and she had tossed and turned until 4AM when sleep finally claimed her.

She had gotten looks all the way up to the office and several people had asked her if she felt sick. She knew she looked a great deal less put together than she normally did but it was starting to become irksome.

"It's only some bags under my eyes, I don't see why everyone seems to think I'm about to die" she muttered to herself, shrugging out of her coat and hanging it on the hook by her desk.

"Who's about to die?" a voice that was too close to her ear for comfort said. Gasping she whirled around and was aced with her boss's smirking face.

Instantly images of the previous night swam through her mind making her blush from the memories.

"D-d-director!" she stammered, trying to calm her racing heart. Draco stood straight and regarded her carefully,

"You look…_terrible_" he finally said. Hermione scowled at him, her embarrassment forgotten,

"excuse me?" she said dangerously, Draco looked thoughtful

"Don't get tetchy miss Granger, I was only commenting on the lack of your usual…er 'military chic' style. The severity of your hair bun seems to have slackened and, I'm not too sure, but I think I've spotted more than a few wrinkles in your clothes today." He said then, seeing that her glower had not abated, continued to say, "I just thought that, something must be wrong and, seeing as just last night you were…kind…enough to offer me your…_service_ I can only think that this is the result of our actions"

Hermione's scowl disappeared and she almost smiled, _'Ah, so he was worried' _she thought.

"I apologize if my appearance is unsatisfactory today sir, I assure you that my health is fine. I just didn't sleep well last night" she said. Draco snorted,

"unsatisfactory today? I just thought it was less severe. To be truthful Granger I find it pretty unsatisfactory that I have to work with a woman who looks so…so…"

"so…what sir?" Hermione asked, irritated again,

"so _unsexy_!!" Draco cried, throwing up his hands. Hermione felt her irritation grow

"well, excuse me for not meeting normal standards of beauty sir, there's nothing I can do about it" she said.

"Nothing you can do?" Draco said incredulously and suddenly he was right in front of her, towering over her. He took her chin in his hand and tilted it up,

"don't lie to me or yourself Miss Granger, there's a lot you could do and a lot you could stop doing" he said. Hermione swallowed, feeling her heart racing in her chest

"stop doing? What are you talking about?" she asked, slightly nervous at the leer on his face.

"Oh Granger, you and I both very well know that these," he said, slipping Hermione's glasses off her face "are very much fake. You have no need to wear them"

Hermione thought, at the slight touch of his fingers against her face, that her heart would beat right out of her chest. Her mind, which was usually functional in even the most stressing of situations, was a jumble of incoherent thoughts.

"yo-you…give those back!" she protested weakly, raising a hand to take back her glasses. Draco only laughed and extended his arm further away,

"yes, much better. Why not just leave off with the glasses, put a little makeup on, and do something with this god-awful bun. A woman should want to look good" he was looking at her face like a horse trainer examined potential buys. But Hermione's mind was, once again, elsewhere. A place in her past that she very seldom visited…

People wondered why she wore glasses she didn't need, dressed in such a plain and sever manner, and wore her hair in such an unflattering style. It wasn't because she particularly enjoyed those things, there was a reason she was the way she was.

It had begun with her induction into her High School's student council her freshman year. She had wanted to be in the student council since elementary school and, since her middle school didn't have a student council, she waited until high school to get her chance and was elected as the student council secretary.

She had met a girl from her class who she thought was her good friend and they got along well until her friend stared liking this boy. But the boy didn't like her and instead had had a crush on Hermione. Of course, she knew nothing about it but her friend had found out and that was when the problems began. Her so-called friend began to spread rumors about her, people started calling her things like 'slut' and 'whore' in the halls. It got to the point where there was almost nobody who doubted the fact that she was a man-stealing bitch. But Hermione ignored it all and did her schoolwork and her student council work. But then, seeing that bullying wasn't working, her "friend" decided to try and take away the one thing she cherished above all. Her position in the student council. Hermione thought that, as long as she worked hard and did everything she was supposed to, there would be no reason for them to oust her from her post.

She was wrong.

The girl became friends with the student council president. She started messing up Hermione's work. Suddenly things Hermione was in charge of would disappear, essential records would "get lost" and nobody wanted to help though everyone knew who was behind it all. Finally the President had enough "reason" to remove her from her post. As she was leaving the clubroom she heard two girls talking, they said

"well it's too bad she had to go, she was a good secretary"

"yeah but she started slacking"

"I guess that's what we get for electing a girl who **only cares about makeup and boys**"

She ended up leaving the school a few weeks later and transferring to another and from then on tried to project the most businesslike and professional image to the world. She would rather be seen as unstylish than as some airheaded playgirl who didn't care about the job she was given.

But she couldn't very well explain all of it to people. When she had tried, everyone thought it foolish, who cared what other people thought? But they hadn't been there with her in that school. They hadn't suffered an entire student body (and some teachers) throwing her scornful looks, assuming things about her when they didn't even know her or the truth of the situation. She didn't ever want it to happen again, so she had thrown away her makeup and frivolous clothes and become the person she was today.

"…ger? Granger!?"

Hermione snapped out of her reverie and looked, startled at Draco who she had forgotten was there.

"sorry sir, what was that?" she said. Draco threw her a disgusted look,

"nothing, you're clearly too tired to be sitting at your desk now. Go walk it off so you don't fall asleep" he said and swept into his office. Hermione sighed, a walk would do her good, and exited the room.

* * *

Lily: Hey guys, sorry sorry, I know I'm updating this WWWAAAYYY later than I said I would. I didn't notice that it was time for my first test cycle. There's been a lot of work to do recently (augh!). I managed to get this out between studying and such and I'm sorry nothing much happened. Bleh. Well, I hope you liked this, short though it was. I'll try and get the next one out soon (but I have 3 tests and some papers this week...ugh)

I lurrrvvvv you all! （￣３￣）(KISSSSSSSSS)

Next Chapter (hopefully):

Brotherly Bonds and sensual interaction


End file.
